


Shine On Me

by SunnyFlare34



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Anal, F/F, Femdom, Light BDSM, Magic, Multi, Sex Toys, Sixsome, Squirting, lesbian orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyFlare34/pseuds/SunnyFlare34
Summary: Shadowbolts are still angry about not winning the Friendship Games due to Twilight Sparkle's numerous mishaps. They believe a punishment is in order. Business soon turns to pleasure and not before long, everything is revealed.Literally





	Shine On Me

Twilight Sparkle walked down the halls of Crystal Prep Academy nose deep in her books. She was so preoccupied, that she didn't even notice a blue haired girl calling her name over and over again, until she grabbed Twilight's arm.

"Huh? Oh, hi Sugarcoat."

"We need to talk, Twilight. Come into the girls locker room in fifteen minutes." Sugarcoat said in an almost commanding voice.

"Why? Is there some magical anomaly running around the school?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Hmph" Sugarcoat crossed her arms and glared at Twilight. "Fifteen minutes. Don't be late."

Sugarcoat exchanged one last stare with Twilight before walking away and joining the flow of walking students.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Twilight stood in front of the girls locker room door still wondering about the secrecy of the meeting. Just as she raised her fist to knock, the door swung open, revealing the rest of the Shadowbolts standing there, staring at her.

"Oh good, you're finally here!" Sour Sweet said cheerfully. "And late like always" She said not so cheerfully.

Indigo Zap stepped forward and locked the door.

"The reason you are here is, because of what happened at the Friendship Games. Your constant tumbling and fiddling with that magic stuff cost us a definitive victory. We lost! Did you have any idea what you were doing? Did you? DID YOU?" Indigo Zap angrily asked Twilight.

"Actually Canterlot High School and Crystal Prep Academy were both declared winners because the com..."

"That's not the same! There can't be two winners!" Zap screamed over Twilight's words.

Sunny Flare tapped Indigo on the shoulder, calming her down.

Meanwhile Lemon Zest was rummaging through the big lone bag on the bench with a devilish grin on her face. "Come on, let's start! I got everything ready here!"

"Yes. Let us begin" Sugarcoat stood up and walked up to Twilight. "Take off your skirt and panties"

"Why? What are you going to do to me?" Twilight nervously asked.

"We are going to punish you"

Before Twilight could react, Indigo Zap ripped her skirt off and pulled her panties down. She was now standing in the middle of the locker room, naked from the waist down, with the rest of the Shadowbolts looking at her.

"The shirt goes too!" Indigo yelled and took off Twilight's shirt.

"Now bend over" Sugarcoat commanded. "Come on now, we don't have all day."

"Do it or would you like to go out there in public without anything to wear?"

Twilight Sparkle shook her head and slowly bent over. Lemon Zest stood behind Twilight with a whip in her hand, ready to strike the round purple cheeks before her.

"Please be gent-OWW!" Twilight's request was cut short when the first strike hit her rear. "Stay still or I will hit harder!" Zest said and hit her again emitting another scream of pain from Twilight.

"Fine. We'll do it your way then. Tie her up, girls!" With that said, the rest of the group grabbed Twilight by the legs and hands and moved her laying down on the bench, where the girls proceeded to tie up her limbs.

"Looks like someone is enjoying this a bit too much." Sour Sweet commented as she ran a finger on Twilight's moist pussy before sticking it in. "Well, I have to enjoy it too!"

Sour Sweet dropped her skirt to the floor and the damp panties along with it. She then stepped on the bench where Twilight was laying and sat down so that her glimmering pussy was right above the bound nerdy girl.

"Lick it!"

Twilight worked her tongue upwards towards Sour Sweet's glistening folds. She tasted like her name would imply, a bit of salty and sour with sweet aftertaste. She didn't have time to analyze it further when another shot from the whip hit her bare bottom, sending muffled cries of pain and pleasure up towards Sour Sweet's pussy. Meanwhile Sour Sweet had taken off her shirt and was playing with her nipples, moaning in immense pleasure she was getting from below.

Even more moans were coming from the other side of the room where Sugarcoat and Sunny Flare were masturbating using various sex toys. Completely naked Sugarcoat was on her knees while Sunny Flare pushed a massive dildo inside her pussy. With the dildo in place, Sunny licked Sugarcoat's asshole and started to push a whirring vibrator into her hole.

"Oh, that feels great!" Sugarcoat sighed in enjoyment. "Where did you buy these?"

"Lemon Zest bought these from the spa. They sell more than massages, you know" Sunny Flare added.

"I'll be suuuure to ah visit themmmh when I get ooh the chaaaAAAAaance"

Rest of Sugarcoat's compliments were buried under her heavy panting when Sunny gently turned up the volume on the vibrator. She bit the edge of her shirt in order to stop the imminent orgasmic scream that could probably be heard all around the school.

Sunny Flare looked at what the other girls were doing. She saw Lemon Zest who had stopped spanking Twilight's now more red than purple ass, was now furiously fingering her along with Indigo Zap who were competing of getting the orgasm first.

"I will come first!"

"Not if I can help it!"

Lemon Zest grabbed Indigo by the neck and started a wrestling match of tongues with her, fingers still pumping in and out. Indigo Zap would take none of that as she started grinding her crotch on Zest's thighs, leaving a trail of vaginal secretions on it.

"Oh, you little slut, trying to use me to win? So be it."

Zest pushed Indigo on her back, leaving a trail of juices connecting their bodies, as she rummaged through the bag once again and grabbed a wobbling purple double-headed dildo. "You are so going to lose." Zest grinned when she placed one end of the toy inside her and the other one in Indigo's folds.

"ARE YOU READY TO ROOOOOOOOOCK? Your hips, I mean." Lemon Zest asked as they both burst into laughter.

Their moment of joy was interrupted by another moment of bliss when Sour Sweet released an orgasmic cry, squirting her nectar all over the bench and Twilight's head. After a moment of respite, Sour Sweet noticed that none of the other girls were participating in the "punishment" of Twilight Sparkle. "Well it is cute that you are enjoying yourselves, but we are not done with Miss Sparkle here!"

Sunny Flare stopped rubbing Sugarcoat's clitoris for a moment and asked; "Oh, I don't remember you telling us how we were going to do more than spank her?"

"Shut up and help me move her"

"My butt hurts." Twilight complained, her ass still a mix of purple and red like Sour Sweet's hair.

"If you keep talking it's going to hurt even more" Sunny Flare threw an angry glare at Twilight. "In fact, You shouldn't even be talking right now" Flare walked to the bag which had been ransacked multiple times in the last hour. She emptied the bag of it's contents on the bench and started to browse through the various tools of debauchery. "It's not here! Lemon Zest where is the damn ballgag! And what are THESE!?" Sunny Flare raised a pair of white panties with small blue diamonds on them in the air for everyone to see.

"Hey those are Rarity's, where did you ge..."

"Quiet! Nobody gave you permission to talk." Sour Sweet remarked and slapped Twilight's already sore ass, generating a whimper from her.

"Umm. They would be mine. Or technically not mine but still." Sugarcoat said as her cheeks blushed with the same color as Twilight's buttocks. "You see, I was walking past this same locker room yesterday when I heard moaning coming from somewhere here. I noticed that some had left the door slightly ajar so I took a peek inside. It was empty, except that there was one girl in the shower. That fashion girl from Canterlot High School we met at Friendship Games. What was her name? Was it Rearity or Rarity? Anyway, as you may have probably guessed it, she was masturbating, hard, not even Indigo Zap could work her fingers like that."

"Hey! You want me to prove that to you!?" A comment came from the other side of the room.

Sugarcoat ignored it and continued; "She looked so beautiful and hot. I really wanted to join her, but I do not know how she would have reacted to some girl just popping in and joining her self-pleasure session?"

"Let me guess. You fingered yourself while watching this girl finger herself without knowing that you were there?" Lemon Zest added.

"Well...yes"

"Perv!"

"Hey you're the one who walks around in public without any panties!"

"Yes, but only because the wind breeze feels nice in my loins."

"I'm sure everyone who rides the bus with you agrees."

Slightly confused, Lemon Zest asked; "Huh? What do you mean?"

"You're always sitting at the back, on the middle seat that overlooks the bus aisle, legs bent, giving everyone who enters the bus a clear view to your private parts."

Now it was Lemon Zest's time to blush like Twilight's spanked and bruised butt.

"It seems that you like to expose yourself in public. Or am I wrong?"

Lemon Zest grinned nervously. "OK OK I admit. I like to flash. I like to streak. Is that enough for you Miss I-Like-To-Spy-On-Masturbating-Girls? And you still haven't told us that how did you get her panties!"

Sugarcoat smirked. "Give them to me and I will tell."

Zest grabbed the panties from Sunny Flare's hands and tossed them to Sugarcoat. She raised them up to her nose and inhaled deeply before pulling the dildo out of her pussy and wiping the excess fluids on the now soaked panties. "As I was saying, I fingered myself to orgasm and I came a lot because I'm a squirter." She paused for a moment and continued; "My own panties were completely soaked by then and I had no spare ones in my bag. I couldn't just wander the school halls in wet panties, they would have soaked my skirt too. Going Lemon Zest was out of the question as my pantyhose would have just let the juices flow through it."

Lemon Zest giggled at the thought.

"I quickly and quietly crawled to the pile of clothes and grabbed the panties before she would come back from the showers. Just as I had made my way back to the door, I heard the shower turn off. I silently dashed out of the room and left the door ajar like it was before me. I went to a toilet next floor and changed my underwear to her's. They were actually quite comfy." Sugarcoat finished while she looked at the various facial expressions on the faces of her friends.

Sour Sweet was first to break the deafening silence; "We are not finished this girl yet." She pointed at Twilight Sparkle, especially at her nether regions which were dripping with arousal.

Sunny Flare grabbed a black strap-on dildo from the bench and tossed it to Sour Sweet. "How about this?"

"That will do. But we also need something to cover her mouth so she won't scream and ruin everything like always."

"I got an idea." Sunny Flare said and picked up another strap-on. She attached the phallus on Twilight's mouth, effectively silencing any objections. Sour Sweet gave Twilight's ass a hard slap, generating a muffled moan from her.

"Great. Does Miss Sparkle have anything to say before I stick it in?"

"Mmmhph!" Twilight's groans were interrupted by the sight of Sunny Flare lowering herself on the fake penis.

"No objections? Well that's just marvelous!" Sour Sweet gave Twilight's clitoris a lick before guiding her strap-on inside the purple pussy.

Sunny Flare was riding the plastic toy hard, causing her to moan in pleasure. Twilight, face glimmering with vaginal secretions, had a front seat view on Sunny's joyride. More juice came out of her folds with every up and down move, now coating the bench and the floor creating a sticky mess. "K-keep your head, ah, still." She commanded Twilight. "Oh, this is better than Upper Crust's whole dildo collection."

"She has a dildo collection?" Sour Sweet stopped pounding Twilight momentarily.

Sunny Flare was panting hard, her tongue lolling out of her mouth. "Mhhm yes yes yes."

"Ooh that sounds wonderful, why haven't you told me!?" Sour Sweet said as she started pushing hard into Twilight again.

"I-I ha-ah..." Her words were stopped by a mind twisting orgasm which caused her vaginal walls clamp down on the toy. She lifted herself off the dildo and released a small spray of her liquids on Twilight and Sour Sweet.

Sugarcoat walked to the scene and ran a finger on the puddle of Sunny's juices that had landed on Twilight's breasts. She licked her fingers clean and commented boldly; "Taste is nothing special and you still have to work a lot on your performance."

"I take it you're an expert in these things?"

"Yes"

"MY TURN MY TURN" Indigo Zap dashed to the bench where the girls were having a threesome and pushed Sunny Flare off the bench sending her crashing down on Sugarcoat.

"Ugh" Sunny Flare groaned. "Must you always be so reckless?"

Indigo Zap shrugged and sat on the dildo.

"Fasten your seatbelt Twilight! We are going for a ride!"

Twilight watched in horror as the pale skinned butt came closer the her face after every upwards thrust, afraid that her body would collapse on her face, crushing her beneath.

"Hnng will it go all in? Yes!"

Suddenly Twilight began squirming uncontrollably beneath her.

"Hey that tickles! Stop squirming. Why do you...oh right" Indigo Zap raised her ass off Twilight and removed the binds and the strap-on, leaving her gasping for air. Her moment of respite was short lived as Indigo spoke above her; "Drink up, Twily!" She started fingering herself once again and this time released a good proportion of her cum in Twilight's mouth. Zap immediately went to work on Twilight's mouth with her own tongue effectively mixing their juices together. Zap noticed Twilight was clearly enjoying this judging by her tongue work. Sour Sweet was greeted by the sight of Indigo Zap's voluptuous ass with her vaginal juices still dripping from it. She switched targets and pulled out of Twilight before lunging her toy deep into Indigo's asshole.

Indigo grunted; "Is that all you got, Cadance?"

"Cadance!?" Sour Sweet and Twilight asked in unison.

"Whoops"

"So that is why you spend so much time in Dean Cadance's office. You're fucking each other there." Sour Sweet said as she spanked Zap's round buttocks. "Imagine what would happen if the school board hears about that!"

"Yeah let's also tell them about the dimensional portals and ponies from other worlds!" Zap shrugged at Sour Sweet's comment. "Besides she can really use her hips, if you know what I mean." She turned her head back and gave Sour Sweet a lusty grin. "I've seen you come out of the school toilets with multiple boys in town, hair and clothes all messed up. I wonder what happens in there..."

"You can't prove anything!" Sour Sweet exclaimed.

"I can't but she can." Indigo pointed at Sugarcoat who was busy penetrating Lemon Zest from behind.

"I heard your moans through the door." Sugarcoat revealed.

"Is there a place you won't stick your nose in?"

"Your asshole. The boys told it was quite smelly."

"You whaaaaaaaat?"

Her words were cut short by the assault on her rear where Sunny Flare was working her tongue up and down the fault tine.

"I don't taste anything strange."

"That's because your tongue has tasted so many assholes!"

"So what. It's not like you're painfully innocent either."

Their argument was disrupted by the sounds of moaning coming from the bench beneath Indigo Zap where Twilight had started to finger herself due to not getting any attention in the last few minutes. The girls watched in awe as Twilight reached the orgasm, which she had been longing for a while now. Suddenly a bright purple flame erupted from her body and engulfed Twilight completely, leaving the girls shocked and scared when they quickly darted away from her. As quickly as the flame appeared, it was gone, leaving Twilight mostly intact except for two things.

"She has wings!"

"And a horn!"

The girls stared mouths open at the newly transformed Twilight Sparkle who was now examining her new body parts.

"I heard something like this happened at Canterlot High School earlier this year." Sugarcoat acknowledged.

Indigo Zap went to take a closer look. "W-what happened?" She asked out of curiosity.

"I believe I unintentionally cast some sort of spell." Twilight stopped for a moment to think. "I think my orgasm caused this to happen." She clarified her expression. "I read about this in a book some time ago. This spell is supposed to enhance your sexual prowess to a whole new level."

"We'll see about that! Come on! Stick that horn in me!" Lemon Zest said impatiently from her knees on the bench, lust in her eyes as she shook her big rump in the air, waiting for Twilight.

Twilight wasted no time and pushed the tip of her horn inside. Lemon Zest let out a loud gasp when the horn forced itself deeper into her folds. "I want some too!" Indigo Zap exclaimed and rushed to lick Twilight's pussy in order to perhaps catch some of that magic on her tongue.

"Mmm I didn't know you tasted this good, Twilight. What is your secret?" Indigo Zap asked and grabbed Twilight's clit between her lips, causing her to squirt a little.

"I believe it has something to do with all the sexual energy I've gathered around the school." She replied. "This place is full of it!"

Lemon Zest squealed in delight when Twilight started to thrust faster into the metalhead girl. "Hnng getting close now." She grunted and panted heavily when the orgasm ripped through her lower body, coating the horn in her cum. Twilight pulled out of her, leaving exhausted Zest laying in a puddle of sticky transparent liquid.

"Woah dude! You gotta try this!" She acclaimed from the bench. Meanwhile Indigo Zap had moved from Twilight's pussy to her horn. "Occupied" She bluntly stated.

Sunny Flare grabbed a strap-on dildo from the bench and hoisted it around Twilight's waist. She laid down on her back, legs spread and told Twilight;

"I want it in both holes. Ass first, oh and give me that dildo."

Twilight grabbed the dildo and gave it a long lick before giving to Sunny Flare, which she immediately put inside her pussy. Twilight took that as a sign to start and began repeatedly thrusting inside Flare's round asshole. Twilight's vigor was starting to show up when she continuously plunged in and out without showing any signs of fatigue. Sunny Flare on the other hand was holding on for dear life as the other Shadowbolts watched the hydraulic showdown, hands between their legs, anxiously waiting their turn. Twilight suddenly pulled out, leaving Sunny Flare disappointed for not getting her orgasm.

"Why did you stop? I was almost there!"

Twilight didn't answer, instead giving Flare's nipples a pinch and a lick sending her into a wild orgasm, causing the dildo to pop out of her pussy and drop to the floor along with her vaginal secretions.

Still breathing heavily, she managed to open her mouth and speak;

"Now... the other hole... please."

Twilight was about to fulfill her request before Indigo Zap sneaked behind the purple wing-horn metamorphosis called Twilight and gave her a playful smack on the buttocks, emitting a yelp from Twilight. Zap pushed her aside and shoved her strap-on inside Sunny Flare's depths. She immediately started mimicking Twilight's movements by pounding hard and fast as she could. Twilight was not happy that she had just lost a "customer" to Indigo. "Things like that must not go unpunished!" She thought. Twilight looked around the room for any toys or devices that could be used to deliver the punishment. Sugarcoat and Sour Sweet were busy licking each other in sixty-nine position and in front of them was the whip which had become way too familiar during her time with the Shadowbolts. She took the whip in her hand and decided to give it a test smack on Sour Sweet's sweet ass.

"Aaaaauh!" The whip generated a cry of pleasure and pain from Sour Sweet.

Twilight grinned to herself and walked back to the sticky mess where Indigo Zap was still pushing hard into Sunny Flare. She took position behind Zap and put the whip in a swing towards the flesh that was moving back and forth.

"Aaaah!" It was Indigo Zap's time to feel the pain of the whip hitting her.

"Ouwwch!" Another hit struck her round bottom.

"Aaargh!" A shade of red appeared on her buttocks.

"OW!" Piece of the whip hit her just above the pussy, emitting a stronger gasp from her.

Ten hits later Twilight decided to release Indigo Zap from her pain and give the orgasm she obviously craved for. She readied her dildo and spread Zap's buttcheeks before guiding the fake phallus in Indigo's glistening pussy. She pushed her hips back against Twilight and grinned.

"I've been a naughty girl. Please punish me Twilight." Indigo Zap said seductively.

"As you wish." Twilight replied and started humping like her life depended on it.

"Faster!"

"Harder"

"Hnng!"

Zap had trouble matching Twilight's thrusts making her pushes awkwardly out of rhythm. Sunny Flare didn't care. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth as she was nearing another climax. She tried to speak, but the words were interrupted by Indigo Zap's tongue invading her mouth.

Zap took a moment to breathe and yelled; "Push faster! Make me cum, Twilight!"

Twilight grunted and gave the final thrust extra power, sending Indigo Zap over the edge and causing a chain reaction of orgasms that ended in Sunny Flare's blissful cry. Indigo Zap was totally exhausted and just sank to the floor, panting hard with her tongue out. Twilight looked proudly at the mess she had made. Sunny Flare was barely conscious, her orgasm taking the last of her strength with it. Indigo Zap laid on the floor, tongue catching excess juices from Sunny Flare's dripping pussy above her.

Twilight took a moment to breathe, but was suddenly pulled away by Sour Sweet who sat her down on the bench.

"You were going to leave me without my orgasm, weren't you weren't you!?"

"N-no I..."

"Quiet! I'm in charge of this now!" Sour Sweet said and poked the strap-on with her finger. "It still lacks mine and Sugarcoat's contribution."

Without wasting anymore time, she sat on the dildo and started moving her hips up and down, her breasts bouncing wildly in front of Twilight.

"My boobs need attention too." She told Twilight and gyrated her hips.

Twilight took the hint and began groping her breasts and nipples all the while Sour Sweet was basically jumping on the phallus, groaning and moaning hard in pleasure. Her vaginal walls clenched every time she came down from her pleasure ride. Sugarcoat meanwhile, had joined the disco of pleasure and was now pushing her fingers in and out of Sour Sweet's anus. The freckled girl giggled at the new sensation between her buttocks, pushing her rear a little bit backwards as in to ask Sugarcoat for more. She complied to the non-verbal suggestion and gave Sour Sweet's pussy a deep and sugary lick, before burying her whole face in the soft round ass, sending vibes across her body.

"I-I can't hold it any...longer!" Sour Sweet cried out.

"It's all right. Let it all out." Twilight said calmly.

With that said, Sour Sweet let out a final gasp before reaching the climax. She convulsed on Twilight's lap as her pussy spasmed around the dildo, letting her upper body collapse on Twilight.

Sugarcoat ran her fingers on Sour Sweet's clit and coated them in her juices before bringing them up to her mouth. She examined the sticky fluid on her fingertips before licking them clean.

"Mmm this is good. Quite sweet aftertaste." Sugarcoat commented before taking another taste straight from the source.

"I know! Much better than yours." Sour Sweet hissed at Sugarcoat.

"I doubt that." She licked her lips. "Well, it seems my turn is up. Sour Sweet be a dear and lift your tasty butt off her lap."

Sour Sweet slowly rose from Twilight's lap leaving behind a bench covered in her vaginal secretions.

"Now Twilight, I want you to take me against the wall, I... like it when the boys do that." She said and blushed. "Can you lift me a little bit?"

"With these new powers I can." Twilight commented.

Twilight fastened the strap-on dildo on her waist and lifted Sugarcoat by the legs so that her pussy was directly above the fake phallus. "Are you ready?" Twilight asked.

"Go for it." Sugarcoat replied determinedly and squinted as the Twilight forced the sex toy inside, causing the light-blue haired girl to moan hard. "I've been... longing for... this since... I saw... your powers... aaah!" Sugarcoat grinned at the sudden surge of pleasure coming from her loins. "Mhmm this feels incredible." She continued to pant at even faster pace, holding her legs around Twilight as she pounded into her over and over again. Twilight, her body shining in the light, noticed a small trail of Sugarcoat's juices flowing down her thighs, forming a small puddle underneath her. Sugarcoat moved one hand to her clitoris and rubbed it, squealing in delight. "Getting close now." She managed to say before letting out another loud moan. Twilight continued her thrusts until she felt Sugarcoat's grip on her tighten, indicating that she had reached the end of her quest for pleasure.

For a moment there was absolute silence, nobody said anything. Everyone was laying still, exhausted and satisfied.

The silence was broken by a quiet sound of sobbing.

Twilight noticed another type of liquid dripping on her skin, this time on her shoulder. She let Sugarcoat down on her feet.

"Sugarcoat, are you crying?"

Sugarcoat hugged Twilight tightly and whispered to her ear;

"Thank you."

"Huh?"

Before Twilight could ask anything, Indigo Zap was on her feet sniffing the air around her and exclaimed;

"Wow, this place REEKS."

Lemon Zest stood up before slipping on a puddle of feminine juices and falling back on the bench again.

"Yeah, we made quite a mess."

"Time to hit the showers, everyone!" Indigo Zap said cheerfully and dashed to the showers where the rest of the girls soon joined her.

* * *

Lemon Zest stood in the open doorway, now fully clothed and squeaky clean, waiting for Sugarcoat and Twilight.

"Hurry up! Zap and Sourie are waiting! We're gonna miss the bus!"

"We still got like ten minutes before it's here. And I have to put the toys back in the back." Sugarcoat noted.

"Ugh. I'll be waiting outside." Zest said and put on her headphones before running away.

Sugarcoat finished packing and walked out with Twilight, closing the door behind them, leaving only the smell of devotion and pleasure inside.

"Oh, Twilight." Sugarcoat stopped and opened her bag, grabbing the used white damp panties with diamonds in them.

"Be a dear and return these to Rarity, with regards."

"Will do." Twilight replied, understanding what Sugarcoat meant with that.

"Thanks." She planted a kiss on Twilight's cheek. "I'll be sure to watch."


End file.
